omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hessian Lobo
|-|Hessian Lobo= |-|Hessian= Character Synopsis Hessian Lobo is a composite servant made from various North American urban legends. The most prominent characters that manifest in his saint graph are Lobo, the King of Currumpaw, and the Headless Horseman whom was formerly known as a Hessian. Lobo, the King of Currumpaw, was a gray wolf that supposedly existed in reality. His name became famous after being mentioned in Seton’s book, Wild Animals I Have Known. The story goes that he ruled the Currumpaw Plains, a vast American pasture, killing over 2,000 cows within 5 years. He also once hunted down and killed 250 sheep in a single night without eating them. Naturally, the farmers attempted to bring him down by employing all sorts of methods - from poison, to guns, and even traps - but supposedly Lobo paid no mind to those. Eventually, they turned to the greatest bait of all: Lobo's mate, Blanca. She was not nearly as experienced with humans as Lobo was, so she was eventually captured. Using her as bait, the farmers finally captured Lobo, but he refused all meals offered by humans and died from starvation of his own choice. Hessian is the title of the German mercenaries who came to America after being hired by the British government; the nameless mercenary that rides Lobo was among them. The story goes that he was decapitated in an instant by cannon fire. However, he failed to realize that he was already dead, and began to roam about Sleepy Hollow. Jack Griffin, also known as The Invisible Man, was a scientist who ends up turning himself invisible; he is an existence close to a conceptual formalwear which had ended up extracting only the component of “transparency”, and he does not come out to the outside. Although each of their bearings are different, they all equally embrace the desire for revenge against humans; wishing not of punishment through justice, as other avengers do, but simply revenge through hatred. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A Verse: Fate, more specifically Fate/Grand Order Name: Hessian Lobo, Rider of Shinjuku, Avenger of Shinjuku, Hessian, The Headless Horseman, Lobo, The King of Currumpaw, The Invisible Man Gender: Varies, but the two most prominent beings are Male Age: Varies Classification: Avenger-class composite servant Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Large Size (Type 0), Statistics Amplification (Via Monstrous Strength, can raise his strength parameter to A++), Invisibility (The skill Transparency makes him invisible, concealing his presence in a different manner from presence concealment), Empowerment (As an Avenger, he possesses the ability to use the hatred and bloodlust in his vicinity as fuel to amplify his own power. Is also empowered by the damage he receives from his opponent), Soul Manipulation (Is able to consume the souls of beings directly to replenish his own stamina), Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Limited Resistance Negation (The skill "One Shrouded in Death" grants Hessian Lobo an armor that weakens the enemy's attacking power, nullifies their positive effects and weakening any resistance to instant death they may have, making his Noble Phantasm even more effective when used in tandem with this skill), Conceptual Manipulation (Noble Phantasms are conceptual attacks that are empowered by the lore of the servant themselves, Hessian Lobo's Noble Phantasm specifically imposes a concept onto the world to slay foes more easily), Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Limited Law Manipulation (Frieren Scharfrichter shifts the world in order to allow Hessian Lobo to behead a foe in a single strike more easily in the sense of limiting their evasion), High resistance to modern weapons (As a servant is a "divine mystery", it cannot be affected by any weapon that lacks age, mystery or some kind of magical enhancement), Resistance to Statistics Reduction, Energy Drain (Via Demonic Fallen Angel), Information Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Servants can withstand Tiamat's Sea of Life for decent periods of time), Poisons, Transmutation. Destructive Ability: Mountain Level (Possesses A+ rank strength, putting him just above Jeanne d'Arc Alter. The two of them have fought each other on equal footing as well. Servants with strength at Jeanne Alter's level are able to casually exchange mountain-level blows like they were nothing), can bypass durability with Frieren Scharfrichter (Frieren Scharfrichter distorts the world with a concept that makes it easier to slay an opponent in one strike, regardless of factors that would normally get in the way of that.) Speed: FTL+ (Possesses A+ rank agility, putting him just above Jeanne d'Arc Alter. Servants such as Iskandar, with agility ranks below average, are able to dodge Artoria's Excalibur, a feat calced to be 59.762 times the Speed of Light due to the fact that the blast itself is light) Lifting Ability: At least Class 25 (Boasting A+ rank strength, he is physically stronger than numerous servants who can casually lift cars and trucks.) Striking Ability: Mountain Level (Possesses A+ rank strength, putting him just above Jeanne d'Arc Alter. The two of them have fought each other on equal footing as well. Servants with strength at Jeanne Alter's level are able to casually exchange mountain-level blows like they were nothing), can bypass durability with Frieren Scharfrichter (Frieren Scharfrichter distorts the world with a concept that makes it easier to slay an opponent in one strike, regardless of factors that would normally get in the way of that.) Durability: Mountain Level (Possesses B+ rank endurance, a rank just shy of A. Was able to withstand strikes from both Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter.) Stamina: Very High, passively regenerates it at an amazing rate at all times as well. Range: Likely several meters normally, varies with Frieren Scharfrichter (Frieren Scharfrichter distorts the world with a concept that makes it easier to slay an opponent in one strike, regardless of factors that would normally get in the way of that.) Intelligence: Lobo, despite being an animal, is intelligent and cunning enough to keep battle-hardened swordsmen like Artoria and Jeanne Alter on their toes. He makes good use of his abilities and obtains advantages in battle because of that. Hessian himself was an accomplished warrior who battled against trained soldiers for a living, and the pair would reasonably possess his experience. Weaknesses: He will become more reckless and relentless if Lobo is reminded of Blanca by his enemy's actions. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Lobo has chains fixed to his paws via bear traps, while Hessian carries two crooked swords reminiscent of scythes. The skill "One Shrouded in Death" provides them a spiritual armor as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Noble Phantasm' |-|Lobo when Frieren Scharfrichter is in use= |-|Hessian activating the skill Shrouded in Death as armor= Execution of the Distant One 'Frieren Scharfrichter' *Rank: C+ *Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm *Range: 1~5 *Maximum target: 1 unit A conviction of resentment that gave shape to these two’s desire for revenge. Although it does not have power on the level of a principle like reversing cause and effect, a situation in which “decapitation becomes easier” is created by subtly imposing a deviation onto the world, effectively changing its laws to better suit beheading the enemy within the range of the Noble Phantasm. A Noble Phantasm which reaps heads with a single strike regardless of other circumstances. 'Passive Skills' *Avenger: A''' A Class Skill of the Avenger class, representing the state of an Avenger as one that gathers people's hatreds and grudges onto oneself and converts them into their own strength. It is easier for one to accumulate hatred and resentment. The rate of mana generation becomes higher when receiving damage. Come what may, still humans shall be annihilated. *Oblivion Correction: '''B A signature skill of the Avenger class that increases the power of their blows whenever they strike an opponent's weak points. Their hatred shall never, ever be forgotten. Like a small, unsightly scar carved unto the history of man, it shall remain for eternity. *Self-Replenishment (Magical Energy): B''' For as long as they exist in the world made by humans, they shall continue to devour their prey with hatred as their fangs and claws. '''Active Skills *Transparency: D-''' This is not the concealment of one's presence, but physically turning the physical body transparent through drug administration. Even if one perceives “whether or not he is nearby” from the level of Hessian Lobo’s force of existence, one would still be unable to tangibly read his coordinates; a rare case where such low rank of the skill conversely becomes a merit instead. *Demonic Fallen Angel: '''A+ A Skill given to mystical beasts and fallen ones. The beings that comprise this saint graph possess man-made demonic natures, unattainable naturally. Improves defense, resistance against abnormal effects, and so forth. The ability slightly falls short to Natural Demon. *Monstrous Strength: B''' Temporarily magnifies the strength parameter. An offensive special characteristic possessed only by monsters and mystical beasts. Increases strength by 1 rank upon usage. Duration depends on the rank of "Monstrous Strength". *One Shrouded in Death: '''A A Skill that scatters disasters towards his surroundings as an existence of demonic nature which brings about death. It comes from how the German mercenary (Hessian) that becomes the rider had been reduced into a monster reaching Dullahan. Lobo’s vengeful desire becomes a tangible armor, making it possible for offense. *Animal Dialogue: A''' Mutual understanding with animals which possess no language becomes possible. Because it is not as if the intellect of the animals improve, the more complex nuances are not conveyed. Because the Wolf King Lobo is an animal, it is possible for him to command life forms of lower rank than him, excluding humans. '''Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Servents Category:Animals Category:Games Category:Visual Novel Category:Tier 7 Category:Conceptual Control Category:Law Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users